


Руку и сердце?

by Nermerous



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Предложение руки и сердца, сводничество
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nermerous/pseuds/Nermerous
Summary: Матушка Лютика желает, чтобы её сын как можно скорее сделал предложение своему избраннику. И она не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы этого добиться.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Руку и сердце?

В общем-то, с первого взгляда было очевидно, что матушка Лютика будет в восторге от Геральта. Взрослый ответственный мужчина, который проследит за её сынком-балбесом, поддержит в случае чего и поможет. И ко всему прочему, хорош собой. Чем не идеал?

Так думала госпожа де Леттенхоф, попивая чай во время совместного бранча с сыном и его избранником. Она смотрела на пару перед собой, и в её голове крепло убеждение, что они должны пожениться как можно скорее. В самое ближайшее время. Немедленно.

И она этому поспособствует.

— Дорогой, — когда с чаем было покончено и можно было идти по своим делам, женщина отвела сына в сторону. — Ты не думал, что, возможно, пора сделать Геральту...

— Что? — Лютик настороженно посмотрел на мать.

— Предложение.

Глаза Лютика округлились.

— Че-чего?! Мам!

— А что такого, Юлиан? Вы вместе уже сколько, три года? Давно пора, дорогой.

— Всего три года, мам! Некоторые и дольше встречаются!

И Лютик сбежал, определённо не собираясь продолжать этот смущающий разговор.

Женщина поглядела вслед сыну и покачала головой. Ну что за наивность. Всего три года...

°°°

Если Лютик надеялся, что его матушка отступится от своей идеи со свадьбой, он действительно очень наивный. Потому что отступать она не собиралась. Выждав момент, когда отец семейства по своему обыкновению заперся в своём кабинете с работой, а Геральт отправился выгулять Плотву (что за чудно́е имя для собаки, право слово), миссис де Леттенхоф приступила к поискам сына. Обнаружился тот на кухне.

— Вот и ты.

Лютик, который в это время спокойно пил воду, подавился и выплюнул всё на столешницу.

— Мама! — откашлявшись, воскликнул он. — Зачем так пугать?!

Женщина лишь поджала губы, подходя ближе.

— Сынок, я надеюсь, ты подумал о нашем прошлом разговоре.

— О нет, — конечно же, Лютик понял, что его мама имеет в виду. — Ну перестань. Что за странная зацикленность на супружестве?

— Дорогой, время идёт. Жизнь не стоит на месте. Если твои намерения насчёт твоего мужчины серьёзны, значит, нужно это показать.

— Но нам и так хорошо вместе!

Женщина вскинула бровь.

— Значит, намерения не серьёзны?

— Я этого не говорил! — воскликнул Лютик. — Но мам! Ещё слишком рано. Сколько мне лет!

— А Геральту? Он тебя старше и уж точно хочет семью. А там и детей. 

— Каких ещё детей! Мама, ты смерти моей, что ли, хочешь?! — Лютик с ужасом воззрился на свою маму. 

— Дети – это счастье, — убеждённо произнесла миссис де Леттенхоф. 

Но Лютик такого счастья не желал. Не в ближайшие лет десять точно. 

— Мамуль, давай всё-таки я сам решу, что да как, ладно? — и, просочившись мимо матери, снова сбежал. Пока это ещё возможно.

°°°

По истечении двух недель Лютик уверовал в то, что его мама – воплощение дьявола на земле. А как иначе назвать того, кто старательно превращает твою жизнь в ад? 

Лютик надеялся, что после нескольких бесед, завершившихся отказом, матушка отступится и предоставит ему самому выбирать, как и когда делать предложение (и делать ли вообще!). Но, видимо, он действительно плохо знал свою мать, потому что хватке, которой она вцепилась в идею свадьбы, мог позавидовать любой бульдог. 

Все эти две недели, стоило Лютику остаться одному, мать находила его и выносила мозг. Иначе не скажешь. Дошло до того, что Лютик стал бояться собственную родительницу и старался постоянно быть с кем-то. Но в собственном доме, где отец постоянно работает, Геральт то и дело куда-то уходит, и лишь матушка там на постоянной основе, сделать это становится крайне сложно. 

Геральт, конечно же, заметил состояние своего парня. 

— Ты какой-то дёрганный. Всё хорошо? — тихо спросил он, когда они лежали в постели в старой спальне Лютика. 

В комнате царил полумрак, разбавляемый только слабым светом луны. Где-то на полу сопела Плотва, и только сейчас Лютик чувствовал себя спокойно и в безопасности. 

— Мама решила свести меня с ума. Пилит и пилит мне мозг своей идеей. 

— Идеей? 

— Да там... — Лютик осёкся. — Ну не важно, — он уткнулся носом Геральту в грудь и закрыл глаза. 

— Может, уедем? 

Лютик задумался над этой мыслью, но тут же отмёл её. Если они уедут, тогда матушка станет названивать ему, а если он не будет брать трубку, то, чего доброго, ещё и приедет. Нет уж, лучше отбыть положенное время и с чистой совестью свалить. 

— Не вариант, — пробурчал он. 

Геральт не стал настаивать, лишь обнял его крепче. 

Да, Лютик не рассказал Геральту ничего. Ему было банально стыдно признаться, с чем именно наседает на него мама. Вдруг Геральт надумает себе чего и сбежит. Лютик, конечно, сильно сомневался, что Геральт вообще способен от чего-либо сбежать, но расшатанная зверством мамы менталка допускала и не такое.

°°°

— Дорогой. 

Лютик вздрогнул. Теперь у него определённо будет триггер на данное слово. 

Он обернулся. Матушка стояла позади него со шкатулкой в руках. 

— Смотри, какие красивые, — женщина открыла шкатулку. Там находились кольца. И действительно очень красивые: с изумрудами, рубинами, алмазами. 

— Красивые, но куда тебе столько? — Лютик поднял на маму взгляд. 

— Не мне, а тебе. Возьми одно и сделай Геральту предложение прямо сейчас. 

Из груди Лютика вырвался стон.

— Мам, сейчас? Да даже если я соберусь делать предложение, у меня даже идей никаких нет!

Но женщина была непреклонна. Она сунула шкатулку ему под нос и заявила:

— Сделай предложение сейчас или... Или ты мне не сын больше.

У Лютика отпала челюсть.

— Серьёзно? Ты серьёзно?! Да ты на чьей стороне вообще? Мама, это уже ни в какие ворота!

Матушка потёрла кончик носа.

— Ну... Ладно, тут я погорячилась, признаю. Но предложение сделай, давай бери, — она встряхнула шкатулку, и кольца звякнули, сверкнули гранями камней.

— Они же женские, — Лютик с сомнением покосился на груду драгоценного металла.

— Чепуха, — госпожа де Леттенхоф отмахнулась. — Для помолвки сойдут, а там уже купите обручальные.

Лютик почувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку.

— Ладно, хорошо! — не выдержал он и выхватил из рук матери шкатулку. — Но моя смерть будет на твоей совести!

И он гордо удалился, показывая, что хоть и окружён, но не сломлен.

°°°

К счастью, отпуск закончился, и они с Геральтом вернулись домой. Мама, провожая их, так красноречиво посмотрела на сына, что тому стало ясно: не сделает, как она требует – и он труп. 

Но Лютик уже и сам не собирался отступать. Кажется, каждодневные речи матушки возымели результат. Лютик действительно собрался делать Геральту предложение. С ума сойти. 

Он сбежал из дома на целый день, чтобы Геральт гарантированно вернулся раньше него. А поздно вечером прокрался в дом и добрался до своей комнаты. 

Остановившись напротив двери, он выдохнул. Пальцы, сжимающие бархатную коробочку, были холодными, влажными и дрожали.

Как же Лютик нервничал. Из-за матушки он оказался в безвыходном положении и не успел ничего придумать. И сейчас беспомощно мялся в коридоре, не зная, как поступить. Может, не поздно ещё сбежать, спрятать кольцо и не вспоминать? Матушке соврёт чего-нибудь.

— Лютик? Ты чего там стоишь? — голос Геральта, раздавшийся из-за двери, вонзился в лихорадочно мечущиеся мысли Лютика.

Теперь сбегать уже поздно.

Сглотнув, Лютик ухватился ладонью за ручку и надавил. Вторая ладонь, безжалостно мнущая коробочку, спряталась за спину.

Геральт, давно уже вернувшийся с работы, лежал в кровати с тяжеленной на вид книгой в руках. В домашней одежде, с неряшливым пучком на затылке, он был готов ко сну и ждал только Лютика, без которого не засыпал никогда.

Лютик вошёл в комнату и остановился в паре шагов от кровати. Геральт, заметив его нерешительность, поднял внимательный взгляд.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он с заботой в голосе.

— Нет... Ну то есть да! То есть... — Лютик растерялся ещё больше. Теплящаяся надежда, что когда он увидит Геральта, то слова придут сами собой, рассыпалась. Мысли разбежались окончательно, оставляя в голове звенящую пустоту.

Геральт нахмурился.

— Точно всё хорошо? Ты выглядишь очень взволнованным. Может... — он начал подниматься с кровати.

— Нет! — Лютик, уже не контролируя себя, буквально крикнул, а потом швырнул коробку с кольцом в Геральта.

И отвернулся, зажмурив глаза.

Повисла тишина.

Напряжённый и испуганный Лютик изо всех сил прислушивался к происходящему за спиной. Сначала там было тихо, а потом зашуршало одеяло. По ковру едва слышно прошелестели шаги, и окаменевших лопаток коснулась ладонь.

— Лютик... Ты мне предложение делаешь?

Лютик взвился, словно пружина, рывком обернулся и попытался выхватить коробочку из пальцев Геральта.

— Нет! Отдай и забудь всё, что здесь было!

— Воу, — Геральт вскинул руку вверх, не давая Лютику добраться до кольца.

— Ну Геральт, отдай! — Лютик попытался допрыгнуть до коробочки, но без успеха.

— Значит, отзываешь предложение? — Геральт смотрел на Лютика сверху вниз, глаза его смеялись.

Лютик потерял дар речи, захватал ртом воздух. Потом сдулся, когда напряжение, не способное копиться далее, отпустило. Опустил голову, уткнулся лбом в крепкую грудь. Почувствовал на плечах тёплую руку.

— Не отзываю, — пробурчал он.

— Дурак. Чего так переживал? — Геральт открыл коробочку и взглянул на кольцо. Самое обычное, без всяких камней и вычурностей.

— Сам дурак. Меня мама заставила.

Геральт рассмеялся Лютику в макушку.

— Ты потому такой напряжённый был у вас дома? Она пытала тебя?

— Практически.

— Чудик ты, — Геральт обнял Лютика обеими руками и стал укачивать, словно ребёнка. 

— От слова чудо? — муркнул Лютик.

— От слова чудовище.

— Эй!

Ответом ему был смех.

Что ж, матушка определённо будет счастлива. Счастлив будет и Лютик. Но он об этом пока не думал. Потому что был счастлив уже сейчас.


End file.
